


The white dragon

by MaryEve



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Dragons, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29045277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryEve/pseuds/MaryEve
Summary: Elizabeth, a banned witch, must learn about her newfound abilities in this adventure that brought her on top of a snowy mountain in search for a mystical dragon. Would she find a dreadful violent foe or a lonely beast looking for help?
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia), Female England/Female France (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	The white dragon

**Author's Note:**

> One month late Secret Santa for IggyHyde. I beta read the best I could but there still might mistakes.
> 
> Edit: I'm a dumbass who forgot to put translations. they are in the note at the end

On a dark rainy night, a thin shadow ran through the forest. Someone or something was chasing her and she couldn't bear to look back to check if they were still following her. The shadow grabbed her wet cloak tight, panting and water dripping from her face. She stopped. Only the cry of the owls could be heard. The young woman took a moment to catch her breath. She thought she lost them for now.

The life of Elizabeth Kirkland would never be the same anymore since she found out she had magical powers at the dawn of her 18th birthday. That was a week ago when the whole city chased her with fire torches, calling her a witch and threatening her to burn her. Her family banished her and she had nowhere to go but escape to the forest. Alas, someone found her hiding cave and attacked her with a spell. She never heard of anyone else having magical abilities as well. However, Elizabeth didn't understand why another one of her kind would attack her. There was so much she needed to learn but she swore to teach herself and survive through it. Perhaps one day, people would see her as a hero and not someone to be feared.

A few months had passed. Elizabeth had found an abandoned shack by the mountains. By the looks of it, someone ravaged the house and threw everything on the ground. Either that, or a hurricane went through the fragile place. While she cleaned the mess up, Elizabeth found some books about medicinal magic that could be useful to her. Keen to learn more about her abilities, she lost herself into the books.

Sadly, all of these couldn't feed her when hunger made her feel weak after a day without food. She couldn't go back to her town and the nearest one was half of a day away. So, she was forced to hunt small animals like hares or birds if she was quick enough, using a sharp knife attached to a long stick throwing it like a spear. Hopefully, Elizabeth would learn to use magic for hunting or food purposes.

When she wasn't busy looking for food to survive or ways to wash herself and her clothes at the river 5 kilometers away, Elizabeth had her eyes staring at the books about magic, studying. She only had a basic reading comprehension so reading these books got a bit complicated for her but she was determined to know more about magic. She noticed on one of the books, a note was handwritten. She could only make up the letters E.D.A in the note as if the book was from this person or place.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

In another kingdom, the king and his war advisor discussed the next step for their plan. The room was decorated with golden fleur de lys symbols all over the walls. Portrait paintings and expensive white and golden furnitures ornamented the place, almost like the room wasn’t, in fact, for planning battles, but for mondaine parties.

“Your majesty, your majesty.” A young man accompanied by a soldier in full armor interrupted the war advisor speaking.  
The king glared at the man and gestured to his advisor with his hand to make them leave.  
“How DARE you interrupt this important meeting between me and the king? You shall leave immediately and the king will see to your punishment when he is finished with his business.”  
“Sir. I have important information against the enemy.” The man defended.  
“The king is clear. Your punish-”  
The king put his hand up in a sign for him to stop talking.  
“I am interested to hear what he has to say. Do not waste my time, peasant. Speak.” The king told the man.

The man explained how the enemy got mad and thought a dragon was terrorizing the kingdom. Their king made the citizens believe his lunatic ideas and were too focused on defending themselves against an imaginary threat than real threats. His majesty Phillipe, the king, dismissed the man and the knight as he went back to discussing with the advisor.

The news sparked curiosity in the knight who accompanied the man. Francis, as he called himself, was a simple guard, but the call of adventure sometimes got to him and he had to resist. He barely had enough money to survive and support his family. Whereas, if he were to go and found a real dragon. Even better if the dragon was to be slayed by his sword. He imagined how praised he would be by the king. Decided, he secretly planned his departure for the enemy’s land on the other side of the canal in search for something bigger.

\----------------------

Two weeks later, Elizabeth's journey led her up a cold mountain. Last time she sneaked a visit to the small town nearby, she had been hearing rumors around about a dragon terrorizing another village. No one seemed to believe it, but when she went to the town in question, she could feel the cold air run through her veins and some houses and buildings were buried in snow, which was bizarre for the month of May. She overheard the terrified guards talking about the direction where the dragon was heading. It happened to be a mountain a few kilometers away.

The mountain was covered in snow and as Elizabeth walked higher, she felt colder and colder. Luckily, she brought some more layers of clothes. Alas, they were thin as paper and barely couldn’t keep her heat. As she climbed higher, she took a mental note to knit warmer clothes for winter. It took her 2 hours or so and she was starving when she reached the top. She looked around if she could find some animals or fruits to feed herself, but everything was desert and dead. She peaked inside her bag for a moment. She didn’t want to touch the bread she brought yet since it was the only food she was carrying with her for the whole trip.

Her thoughts were disrupted when Elizabeth noticed a strong wind coming from straight ahead. Strong enough to curve the dead trees in front of it, but inconsistent enough for Elizabeth to know that this was definitely not the wind. A bit like someone breathing and she feared it was the dragon.

She thought that studying it and following it would lead her to more answers since dragons were related to the magical world. However, she forgot the violent aspect of the creature being able to kill her at will. She had no clue what to expect from it, but would most likely rip her whole body apart. She realized that she only knew a shield spell to defend herself and felt insecure about how well it would last against a strong unknown beast like a dragon. On one hand, she came this far and was so close to the goal. On the other, would it be worth risking her life? She decided to just give it a quick look and see what she was going against in the first place.

She sneaked closer to where the air blew and stopped behind a rock a few meters in front of it. Fortunately, the snow softened the sound of her footsteps and barely disturbed the quiet of the place. The only sound that could be heard came from the blowing air in front of her. She peaked behind the rock and caught a glimpse of the dragon. The huge white scaly creature was fast asleep and mostly looked like a mountain of snow breathing. Elizabeth quietly hid behind the rock again as she caught herself breathing rapidly. She closed her eyes and held her hand on her chest, breathing deeply as she calmed herself.

As her breath fogged the air, the dragon, sensing her presence, woke up and investigated nearby. Elizabeth had no time to run or attack as the dragon saw her and caught her between his claws. The witch let out a scream.  
"I'm sorry, Mr Dragon. I didn't mean to bother you. If you let me go, I'd be on my way." Elizabeth managed to stutter in terror. The dragon breathed through his nose as a reply to the witch.

One kilometre away, on this very mountain, a knight, in the search of the dragon, heard the women's scream and hurried in its direction. Clearly the screaming woman was in danger and the knight hoped that it wouldn't be too late before he could reach her. He ran as fast as he could although all the armour he wore made him slower, but that didn’t stop him. Someone’s life was in danger; he didn’t have time to stop or think; only run. Hardly 10 minutes later, the knight arrived on top of the mountain, alas, the place was purely snow and cold wind. He drew his sword out and scanned around. It sounded dangerously too peaceful, he thought to himself. He took a few steps on the snow until he reached a path. He noticed human footprints in the snow that some of it had been swiped by the wind, but still recognisable. He followed them for a few meters until they stopped behind a rock. The knight was caught off-guard when he heard a soft growl coming from behind the rock and shortly after, he heard a human speaking.

With no hesitation, he firmly gripped his sword and charged straight in front of where he heard the voices. No time to realise how giant the dragon was or that the woman wasn’t in fact in danger. He screamed as he stabbed the scaly tail of the dragon. The dragon did feel an itch on his tail and reflexively whipped the knight away with his tail. The dragon growled as the knight was thrown a few meters away. The lady who was sitting on a boulder close to the dragon’s head, stood up and confidently walked toward the knight. She stopped in front of him and put her wand out to point at him.

“Who are you, Sir?” Elizabeth firmly asked. She trembled when a cold breeze went through her clothes.  
As the knight sat up, he held his hands up, not in surrender, but in a way to show her that he was friendly. The witch grew impatient and let out a sigh.  
“Answer me! Who are you?” Elizabeth insisted.

The knight slowly moved his hand toward the bag he was wearing on his hips and opened it. Elizabeth watched him carefully as she tightened her grip on her wand. The knight carefully unfolded a fabric from his bag. The fabric showed a golden flower symbol and some words Elizabeth nor the knight could read. She squinted at the picture on the fabrics she reckoned it looked familiar. The dragon, watching nearby, growled at Elizabeth. She turned her head at him and nodded.

“Oh? So you’re french then?” She asked, turning her attention back to the soldier. “Are you here to spy on us or kill us?”

The knight didn’t reply as he couldn't understand english. Knowing the lady was safe, he’d try to slay the dragon by himself, because, obviously, even though they seem to get along, the dragon would still attack people if it wasn’t stopped. The dragon let another growl, longer this time. It would seem like the witch and the dragon were having a conversation. Perhaps the witch was also a malicious person as well; he should be careful about her. At the same time, the tone of her voice indicated that she was cautious about him too.

“I don’t think he speaks English or understands you. What should we do with him? We can’t trust him. He might come back with an army to kill us both. Should we simply kill him? Not that I want to. He actually looks harmless. He might have thought you were dangerous like I did.”

The dragon replied with a growl. Elizabeth nodded and grabbed the knight’s sword.  
“You won’t be needing that.”  
The knight pulled his sword back, determined to keep his weapon to defend himself. Both of them tried to pull the sword toward themselves, quite like young siblings fighting in order to not share the toy. The knight pulled stronger and pointed his sword to the witch. She pointed her wand at him and recited the spell “réad a bhogadh armúr”. The heaume of his armor flew away behind him and revealed a feminine face and long brown bouncy hair.

“You’re a lady?!” Elizabeth exclaimed.

A awfully pretty one too, the witch concluded. Stunt by surprise, Elizabeth didn’t have time to realise the knight had her blade terribly close to her neck.  
“Je n’ai pas voulu en arriver là, mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix, ma belle.” [1] The knight threatened.

Although Elizabeth had no clue what the Frenchwoman said, she furrowed her eyebrows and stuck her wand on the knight’s neck. She must show she was in control of the situation even though she didn’t know any spells that could hurt people or animals. The dragon watched them worryingly, too anxious to interfere or separate them. He let out a soft growl, like a dog waiting for his master to come back home. Elizabeth eyed the helmet that her spell threw away and she sneered. Unfortunately, before she could cast her spell, Elizabeth was quickly pushed on the snowy ground and held tight between the knight's tights and arms. The cold steel of the armor felt painfully uncomfortable against Elizabeth’s skin especially since she was squirting to get free. The knight put her sword back to the witch’s neck, trembling as terror and cold became one. She didn’t want to kill the witch; just scared of, if she didn’t, she would be the one being killed.

“Do it. Kill me.” Elizabeth snarled. The knight stared into the witch's eyes, still uncertain about weather or not to suspect her of being ill-intended. Her mind screamed to kill this abomination, but her body couldn’t move and do the deed. The witch mostly looked like another peasant who struggled to survive, as the knight knew the situation all too well; both having to run away from the common life.

“What are you waiting for, fool-born fustilug?” The witch insulted.

“Mais arrête! Je comprends pas c’que tu dis! Es-tu en train de me maudir?” [2] The knight yelled back.

“Can you translate what she said?” Elizabeth shouted at the dragon, considering they were located far from the creature. The dragon roared in response. He did add more than a few growls this time as he was explaining something to the witch. The knight watched the dragon and began to understand that the witch could speak and understand the dragon. Elizabeth finally shook her head, eyeing the lady holding her down. The knight breathed deeply as if she was holding her breath all that this time.

“Es-tu une ennemie? Veux-tu ma mort?” [3]

That time, the witch didn’t have to ask and the dragon translated in his language which the french woman couldn’t understand. She didn’t know why she even asked those questions, ignoring if they would even be answered. If the dragon and the witch would want to kill her, they probably would by that time. She couldn’t help, but still be on her guard. She watched the witch shake her head again. The knight took a moment and decided to let go of the witch and stand up. She helped the witch get back on her feet as well. Both watching each other’s movements.

The knight placed a hand on her chest.  
“Mon nom est Marianne.” [4] She said as she bowed in front of the english witch.

“Elizabeth” The witch introduced herself without the need to get the translation from the dragon this time. She awkwardly imitated the weird custom the french lady did, making Marianne giggled.

“Enchantée, mademoiselle Élizabete.” The knight gently took the witch’s hand with her right hand and kissed it. The english lady quickly pulled her hand back, offended but blushing.

Elizabeth cleared her throat, too shy to correct the french woman on her name.  
“Alright then. Shall we keep her? I’d still like to know what she came here for and what are her intentions”  
The witch brushed the snow off her robe and shawls, listening to the dragon talking. Marianne observed the two of them chatting as they were good friends and wishing she could understand. Now that she came here and found the dragon,who incidentally appeared to be shy, but somehow friendly, she wasn’t sure what to do next. Her curiosity would want her to follow them, at her own risk, and see what kind of magic filled adventures would await her. She approached the dragon as he listened to the witch talking. Both stopped and kept their eyes on the knight. Marianne halted on the side of the dragon, who kept a short-paced breathing. She began to touch the dragon with her hand. His scales were even colder than her hand, but the dragon felt the human touch and began to relax a bit. The knight and the dragon looked each other in the eyes, or the eye in the case of the dragon.

“On dirait que quelque chose de terrible t'est arrivé, et pourtant, tu sembles être une gentille créature.”[5] Marianne said lovingly as she caressed the white scaly skin.

The dragon replied with soft whine. Elizabeth asked for a translation of what the knight said and the dragon obliged.

“I could try to explain with drawings on the snow if you like.” Elizabeth suggested.

The dragon agreed. The witch grabbed Marianne's hand and led her in front of a untouched snow field a few meters away.

"Ouh la la. Où m'emmènes-tu,chère?" [6] The french women teased, making Elizabeth blush at the tone.

"Silence, heathen!" The witch let go of her hand in a quick dismissing movement as she stopped walking. She started drawing a little child in the snow with her wand and a bigger human, probably an adult, with a wand pointing at the child. Marianne watched her trying to understand what in heaven she was trying to tell with the drawings. When she finished that part, she drew an arrow pointing left of the child and started drawing a dragon, or Elizabeth's attempt to trace her new snowy friend.

"Child." The witch pointed her wand at the child drawing. "Transforms" She continued as she trailed her wand above the arrow and stopped her hand at the drawn dragon. “Dragon.” She then pointed at the live dragon behind them. The dragon shyly held his nose with his hands. Marianne figured it out after a few seconds of thinking.

“Ma foi! Le dragon est un enfant sous le sort d’un sorcier qui l’a transformé en dragon?!” [7] The knight exclaimed.

The dragon growled in response. The knight walked back to the dragon’s head and wrapped her arms around his giant nose.

“Quel humain immonde aurait pu faire une telle chose? Se faire arracher de sa famille comme ça pour être maudit à vivre une vie de misère et de solitude alors que tu n’étais encore qu’un enfant” [8] Marianne wept as she caressed the dragon’s nose. The dragon closed his eyes and let out a small cry.

Elizabeth joined them shortly after Marianne left and sat on the other side of the dragon’s nose. While she knew what happened before, the witch didn’t stop to comfort the dragon about his situation. She solely wanted to turn him back to a child so he would stop accidentally ravaging towns looking for his family or for help. The witch wanted to ask for a translation of what the knight said, but felt like he wasn’t in a mood to do so at that moment. She petted his nose as well, pensive and hoping that he would feel better.

“Don’t worry, Matthew. I’ll find the spell to turn you back and you can find your family.” The witch said with confidence. She might have to find and kill the bastard who cursed him to be like that and she would be ready for it.

“Est-ce qu’il y a quelque chose qui peut être fait pour enlever la malédiction?” [9] The knight asked, her voice softened as she spoke, trying to comfort the child inside the dragon. He nodded. “Je veux aider si tu me le permets. Je ne peux te laisser dans cet état. Je me sentirais mal.”[10]

“What did she say? Can you also ask her to stop speaking french? It’s bloody annoying.” Elizabeth asked the dragon, knowing full well that the dragon couldn’t ask her and that, even if he could, that won’t stop her. The dragon replied with growls, translating everything Marianne had said.

“I suppose we would need a strong m- knight to defend ourselves if we get attacked. She could come with us. She might be useful, after all.” She continued, looking into the dragon’s right eye. “Problem is, I have no idea how to explain to her or how we could even communicate.”

The dragon’s purple eye blinked and he answered with roars. Marianne took a few steps back when the dragon's head moved and decided to join Elizabeth on the other side so they both could face the dragon.

"Right." The witch replied when the dragon was done talking. She turned to the french lady, still in armour, and sighed, thoughtful. In the short moment of silence, a growl was heard, not from the dragon, but from Marianne's stomach.

"Désolée. Je suis affamée" [11] The lady knight stated with an apologetical smile.

The dragon translated without being asked.

"Yes. I am hungry too. We should find some food before going there." Elizabeth proposed.

The dragon nodded gently as Elizabeth explained how they could hunt for food. She reckoned it would be essential for them to find shelter somewhere and get some warmth, because they were both close to freezing to death. Being close to Matthew, the dragon, didn’t help them as his cold aura could give anyone chills. Elizabeth grabbed the knight’s arm and brought her in a cave nearby so they could warm up while Matthew went out to hunt for some food. After the witch successfully produced a fire spell on a bunch of sticks for the first time, they waited by the fire in silence. Marianne was a bit confused by what was going on. Soon enough, she would accept that she was part of this odd adventure gang with an english witch and a cured dragon child who she did not understand. Hopefully, they would find a way to communicate more effectively.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. The fic could be continued, but I won't update it or continue writing it.
> 
> Translations:  
> 1\. I didn’t want it to come to this, but you give me no choice, my pretty.   
> 2\. Stop! I don’t understand what you are saying! Are you cursing me?  
> 3\. Are you an enemy? Do you want my death?  
> 4\. My name is Marianne.   
> 5\. Something terrible must have happened to you, and yet, you appear to be a gentle creature.   
> 6\. oh la la. Where are you bringing me, dear?  
> 7\. My god! The dragon is a child who got cursed by a wizard and got transformed into a dragon?   
> 8\. What kind of monster would do such things? Getting snatched from your family like that to be cursed to live a miserable and lonely life when you were still just a child.   
> 9\. Is there something that could be done to remove the curse?  
> 10\. I want to help if you let me. I cannot let you in this state. I’d feel bad.  
> 11\. Sorry. I’m starving.


End file.
